thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Escort Fill-Out Guide
When creating an Escort character, you'll want to choose a Fill-Out Template so you know beforehand what information will be included in your character. Escort character are usually not included as submit-able characters in Hunger Games, as they are more commonly used by the user who made them in their own games. The Basic One Name: Age: Gender: District: This is, as the name says, the most basic one and the one that takes the least amont of time filling out. The Escort's biggest characteristics are included only, his/her name, age and gender, as well as the district they work for at the Reapings. An Example: Name: Anneliese Mayflower Age: 25 Gender: Female District: 3 The Medium One Name: Age: Gender: District: Reaping style: This template is identical to the first, except for the last section, Reaping style. Reaping style shows how the Escort behavies and reaps his or her tributes, which shows a lot about their personality and how they feel about the Games. This one is the most common. An Example Name: Anneliese Mayflower Age: 25 Gender: Female District: 3 Reaping style: Anneliese is very loud and happy at the Reapings, and she is always confused as to why the crowd isn't sharing her feelings. She is always energic in every moment, and talks in an excited, hurried manner all the time. If someone breaks down and cries, she tries to cheer them up, but she mostly fails. The Detailed One Name: Age: Gender: District: Time as Escort: Reaping style: Personality: This is the most complex Escort template currently in use. It has two extra sections from The Medium One, time as Escort and Personality. Time as Escort shows how long the character has worked as an Escort for the Hunger Games, and the personality section helps fleshen out the character even more, which makes for better Reapings overall. An Example Name: Anneliese Mayflower Age: 25 Gender: Female District: 3 Time as Escort: 3 years Reaping style: Anneliese is very loud and happy at the Reapings, and she is always confused as to why the crowd isn't sharing her feelings. She is always energic in every moment, and talks in an excited, hurried manner all the time. If someone breaks down and cries, she tries to cheer them up, but she mostly fails. Personality: Anneliese is an optimistic and loud girl who likes nothing more than to party and watch the Hunger Games. Some would call her dumb, but she really isn't, but she is very ignorant and oblivious to the districts' suffering. Anneliese's normal happy-go-lucky attitude can become very serious if anyone makes fun of her tributes or her job. She always tries her hardest for her tributes to be successful and have fun with their time in the Capitol. Extra Sections Backstory Some Gamemakers like to know more about the Escort's past and how they came to become an Escort for the Games. However, since an Escort's role in a story is usually pretty small, most people don't include this. However, some people who make an Escort who they deem as very important to the storyline of their Games include this, if they deem it neccesary. Category:Guides Category:Escorts